Forbidden Lover
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Lo siento, no me queda más que rechazarte. Pero ambos haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no rendirnos. Yaoi, Ed x Roy x ?


_**Forbidden **__**lover**_

Por Inugami

Edward x Roy x ???

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito -_-U.

Un fic RoyEd con Edward seme XD, de la idea que me dio mi gran amigo personal y cómplice de ocio Kumo-kun. Le ofrecí escribir un fic y que me pusiera las condiciones y he aquí… El detalle es que se me acabaron ocurriendo dos ideas y ésta es una de ellas (ya verás que tiene todo lo que me pediste XD). Espero que sea de tu agrado y del de quién lo lea ^_^.

¿Advertencias? Shounen Ai, Yaoi. Si no te gusta la idea de leer sobre dos (o tres? o_O) hombres en situaciones comprometidas, ve regresando atrás en la página o bien cierra la ventana del explorador, que yo no quiero _flames_ sin motivo (y Mustang está demasiado traumado como para hacerlas)

POV de Mustang (no sé por qué pero se me hace más fácil escribir en primera persona ._.U)

**~*~*~**

_Fue entonces que le vi llegar. Cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió, al principio pensé que era alguien más, quizás Hawkeye, algún miembro del ejército. Pero no._

_Reconocí de inmediato esos mechones dorados bajo la capucha de su abrigo._

_Pensando que era una ilusión, preferí quedarme en mi __cama, como si nada. Eso hasta que se acercó a mi, y mirándome con una expresión burlona me dijo "por qué esa cara? No saludas a un viejo amigo?"_

_Me limité a indicarle que se acercara, en silencio._

**Ahh… Hacia el oscuro océano congelado**

**Tragado por las olas de la historia que lo arrastrarán**

_Cuando se quitó el abrigo rojo, me quedé mirándolo un momento. Ese cabello dorado, su cuerpo que a pesar de verse más maduro aún tenía esa estatura que lo hacía encantador… Aunque seguramente si le hubiese dicho eso hubiese reaccionado con alguna de sus frases y su enojo._

_No pude resistirme. __Le pedí que se acercara a mí, y lo abracé a pesar del dolor de mis heridas, ante su sorpresa._

_Nos quedamos así un rato. __Quiso que lo soltara, pero le pedí que nos quedáramos así un poco más._

_Quería memorizar ese momento eternamente, porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaba._

**Finalmente la cortina se ha levantado**

**Encendiendo un fuego en la discordia que**

**Acompaña un sueño vacío.**

_Mientras le tenía abrazado, él fue directo como siempre. Me empezó a hablar de su intención de traerte de vuelta. Había estudiado un poco más, revisado notas, investigado, toda esa semana la había pasado encerrado en la biblioteca para poder desarrollar la teoría perfecta._

_No lo dijo explícitamente, pero había venido a despedirse._

_Le abracé aún con más fuerza, le pedí que no lo intentara, pero se limitó a mirarme muy serio con esos ojos dorados y me contestó que no podía abandonarte._

_Y como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos,__ tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, expresando tantas cosas con su mirada que sería imposible describirlas con palabras. El contraste de su mano humana con su automail, que había quedado tan cerca de aquél ojo perdido… Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, él sólo me besó, haciendo que me perdiera en la sensación de su boca tibia y dulce. _

**Algún día, perderé de vista a ese corazón,**

**Los pecados que repetidas veces he dejado atrás para olvidarlos**

**Hacen que cometa errores en este amor impuro**

**Pero que construye mi paraíso con las ruinas.**

_Eso era algo que había deseado probar desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa del pijama, __despacio, como si quisiera que yo recordara ese momento… Me dejé hacer, sabiendo que quizás sería la primera y última vez que estaríamos juntos de esa forma._

_No entraré en detalles, porque no es necesario__; además tú aún eres un niño… Sólo te diré que tu hermano hizo cosas que yo nunca imaginé que sería capaz. Recibí todo lo que a modo de despedida quiso darme. _

**Amante prohibido… un débil recuerdo**

**Incluso si los sujeto fuertemente, los colores no regresan**

**Discretamente maldigo**

**Porque el fin del dulce amor es una travesura no prevista.**

_Él dom__inó en este juego, y yo lo seguí gustoso. Porque el calor de su cuerpo y el frío de sus automail era algo que yo quería guardar en mi memoria para siempre. Porque esa sería la primera y última vez que podría saborear ese sentimiento, por prohibido que fuese. _

_Y qué __más daba, si al final ya lo había perdido todo. Y estaba por perder lo último que me quedaba. Aún si después lloraría como un niño pequeño por su ausencia, porque lo amaba comprendía que debía dejarle ir… Y así lo hice, aunque en el fondo me odié por hacerlo._

_Aunque él pensara que las lágrimas que por este ojo derramé eran de dolor, la verdad eran de tristeza por saber que ese sería el último recuerdo que de él tendría._

**Encerrada en una gran flama ardiente**

**Mi vida agarrada a un bote volcado**

**Los ojos temerosos que miran hacia el cielo**

**Gritando el nombre de Dios**

_Todo lo que hice fue gritar su nombre, mient__ras era mi alma, no mi cuerpo, la que ardía de dolor._

_Porque aún siento sus besos en mi espalda, porque ese momento me hizo sentir que a pesar de ser un perdedor y un inútil incapaz de lograr aquél objetivo por el que había luchado por tanto tiempo__, el aún veía algo bueno en mi._

_Después de un rato, se despidió y se fue.__ Para nunca volver._

**Mi corazón está siendo elevado hasta el cielo**

**Latiendo incluso peor que en mis más terribles pesadillas**

**Liberando mis sentimientos por ti**

**Esta luminosidad me libera hacia tierras lejanas**

**En un país totalmente nuevo**

**Finalmente llegará el día**

**En que ambos recorreremos el mismo camino otra vez, no es así?**

Alphonse quedó mirando a Roy, mientras el ex Alquimista Flame atizaba con un palo el fuego de la chimenea de la pequeña cabaña.

- Yo no sabía que usted y nii-san…

- No tenías cómo saberlo, Alphonse – contestó Roy – Perdiste tu memoria no? Además aunque la hubieses conservado, dudo que lo hubieses sabido. Tu hermano se guardaba las cosas para él solo.

- Comprendo. Entonces su respuesta es no, verdad?

- Así es. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, además… Tú aún eres un niño – Le dijo, acercándose a él y abrazándolo – Tienes mucho por qué vivir todavía.

Alphonse se soltó de su abrazo, y miró fijamente a Roy, con una expresión decidida.

- Prometo que encontraré a nii-san – dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Mustang, quién se sorprendió ante el gesto – Usted no se rinda, yo sé que él aún está en alguna parte y no creo que le gustaría verle en estas condiciones. Además, entre ustedes ese fue sólo el comienzo…

Mustang sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

- Será una promesa, entonces…

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, mientras afuera comenzaba a nevar con más fuerza.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Sí ._.U esta versión es muy rara, y breve. Espero que se note que Ed es el seme, pero comprendan que no podía dejar que el pervertido de Mustang le contara al pequeño Al "con detalles" lo que hizo con Edward.

La canción que incluí traducida es "Forbidden lover" de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Cuando la empecé a traducir me dí cuenta de que quedaba muy bien con lo que quería expresar, además de que a mí me gusta mucho.

Para reviews y golpizas, ahí está ese link de abajo.


End file.
